


Soft and Slow Descends the Snow

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [25]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cold, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Het, Laundry, Loneliness, Snow, Snowed In, Tinted Windows Era, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: A spark passed between them at that touch, and Zac wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't.





	Soft and Slow Descends the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniclust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "in from the snow." Title comes from "Snow-flakes" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

Zac shivered as he walked out of the studio. He pulled his hat down over his ears. He'd gone there because his house was cold and empty, but it hadn't done much to warm him, inside or out. With Kate and the baby visiting family in Alabama and Taylor off doing promotion with his other band, Zac's life seemed completely empty.

On top of all that, a massive blizzard that felt like a manifestation of his mood had descended on Tulsa. Zac watched large, heavy flakes fall on his windshield as he waited for his truck to warm up. He was very glad he'd bought the truck, but even it seemed insufficient for the sudden storm.

When he could finally feel his hands enough to grip the steering wheel, he guided his truck into the road. As soon as he reached the highway, Zac realized it had been a horrible idea to come to the studio. Tulsa drivers were used to thunderstorms, not snow storms, and the road was already backed up. Zac couldn't blame all the other cars for inching along; visibility was practically zero already. He cursed himself for deciding to buy a house way out in the country. By the time he made it off the highway, the little two lane road to his and Kate's house was likely to be impassable.

As he inched along, the signs for the exit that lead to Taylor's house became visible. He and Natalie lived in a more suburban, gated community—easier to get to and more likely to have already broken out the snow plows. Before he could even see the exit, Zac had made his decision.

After the exit, it was only a few turns before Zac reached Taylor's street. It wasn't entirely clear, but it was a little bit easier for Zac to navigate now, and he soon found himself idling outside of Taylor's house. It was late, but there were a few lights on. He hoped that meant Natalie was still up and would answer the door. He was too anxious to be out of the cold—even his truck could only get so warm—to give her a call first, instead just hopping out of his truck and walking up the drive. 

By the time he made it to the door and rang the bell, he regretted that decision. The cold had seeped into his bones and snowflakes were tickling his face. He blinked back a few that caught on his eyelashes and shook his head to clear the flakes away as he waited for Natalie to answer the door. In the distance, he heard what sounded like a child's squeal, followed by quick footsteps.

“Zac!” Natalie gasped as she flung the door open. “What are you—oh my gosh, it really is pouring, isn't it? I heard on tv, but I hadn't looked out...”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around his body to keep in what little warmth he still had. “C-can I come in?”

Natalie jumped back to allow him room to enter. “Of course! I'm so sorry. You must be freezing.”

“Just a little,” Zac replied, hurrying into the house, and frowning at the slushy footsteps he left on the rug.

Until the door was shut and he was out of the cold entirely, he hadn't realized just how cold he was. His jacket and hat weren't appropriate for the weather at all, and as he pealed them off, Zac could see that the snow had seeped all the way through, maybe even to his bones.

He gave Nat an apologetic look as he held out his dripping wet jacket, snow rapidly melting off it and onto her hardwood floors. “I'm sorry, I'm clean up my mess... I just didn't think I could make it home, so if I could crash on your couch. Maybe just until the storm passes.”

Nat shook her head, bundling up the clothing Zac had handed her. “That's ridiculous. They won't have this cleared out until the morning. You can spend the night, and leave tomorrow morning or afternoon, whenever the roads are better. But right now, we need to get you into some dry clothes. Let me find something of Taylor's...”

She trailed off, already walking away then as though the decision was made. Zac supposed it was. He followed her down the dark hallway. “I hope I didn't wake you or the kids up,” he said.

“Oh, no,” she replied, ushering Zac into the laundry room. “Just wait right here, and we'll get your clothes into the dryer, too. No, the kids were being a little stubborn about going to bed, but that's not your fault. Let me get you those clothes now. You can go ahead and take those off and put them in the dryer, okay?”

Zac nodded, but Natalie was already out of the room, hardly even acknowledging his presence. She was moving so quickly that Zac was certain she'd had far too much caffeine, probably missing Taylor and not wanting to sleep without him. Zac himself wasn't taking this current separation from Kate well, but he knew Nat coped even less well when Taylor was gone, and it certainly didn't help that they had a new baby at home, only a few months old. Sometimes Zac wondered if Taylor thought about things like that before he went jetting off. He doubted it.

He shook his head to clear them off those thoughts, and began stripping out of his wet clothes. Everything from his shirt to his socks seemed plastered to his body with melted snow. Only his boxers were remotely dry, so he left those on, and began tossing the rest into the dryer. He felt a little silly standing in Taylor and Natalie's laundry room almost naked, but he didn't see much other choice. Already he was beginning to warm up, in spite of his nakedness. 

Just as he switched the dryer on, a squeak came from the doorway. “Oh, I—I mean, of course you... sorry, I just didn't mean to see...”

Zac blushed and contemplated covering himself, but he figured that would make things even more awkward. “Sorry, I was just... everything was wet, so...”

“Yeah,” Nat replied, nodding. She took a few awkward steps into the room and held a t-shirt and pajama pants out at arm's length. “I... umm, here's some of Taylor's old clothes. They should fit.”

“You think?” Zac asked, raising an eyebrow. He held up the pajama pants, which looked a mile too long and way too thin. 

Nat giggled, then shrugged. “It's the best I can do. You probably shouldn't... umm, just walk around in your underwear. I mean—umm, you'll freeze if you do that.”

Zac nodded, but he sensed there was something more behind Nat's nervousness. He just wasn't sure what. He held the pajamas in his hands and frowned at her, biting his lip as he tried to figure out what he should say. He was certain he should say _something_...

“Umm, are you going to...” Nat said, motioning toward the pajamas, but taking a step closer to Zac.

He shrugged. “I guess I should. I was just... it sucks when they're gone, doesn't it?”

“You don't even know the half of it,” she replied bitterly.

“I guess I don't,” he said, reaching out almost in spite of himself to touch Nat's arm. 

A spark passed between them at that touch, and Zac wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. He could see by the look in Nat's eyes that she had felt it, too, but he had no clue what to _do_ about it. He opened his mouth to speak, to say _anything_ , his eyes widening as he watched Nat move in closer to him. Her warm body collided with his, and a second later, her even warmer lips. They were burning hot, and in spite of how wrong he knew it was, on a purely physical level it was exactly what Zac needed. If he could have stolen all of her warm through that kiss, which he quickly deepened, he would have.

He let the pajamas fall to the floor as they kissed, vaguely aware that Nat was walking him backward, pressing him up against the dryer. Between Nat's warmth and the dryer's vibrations, Zac couldn't stop himself from moaning. 

Nat pulled back and stared wide eyed at him. “Zac?”

He nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what he was giving her permission for, but he knew that she had it. Whatever happened from that point on, it would be something he was certain they both needed.

With his permission, Nat began trailing kisses down Zac's neck and bare chest. Every place her lips touched felt like it was on fire and like it had sucked the warmth out of every other part of his body... except one. In spite of himself, he thrust toward her, afraid she could feel his erection even with his boxers and her heavy pajamas between them. 

When Nat pulled back and gave him a crooked grin, he was _certain_ she had felt it. He watched wide eyed as she fell to her knees and tugged his boxers down. The room's cold air hit his flesh for only a second before it was replaced with the warm wetness of Nat's mouth, sucking him quickly and greedily. 

“Fuck...” he gasped out, tentatively running a hand through her hair. 

She was good—too good. Zac knew he wasn't going to last long, and somehow that was even more embarrassing than the fact that he was letting his brother's wife go down on him. Still, he watched her for a moment longer before giving her hair a little tug.

“N-nat...” he whimpered. “Please, I... I want...”

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him from the floor, but she nodded and scrambled to her feet. Zac pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, only pulling back to help her shove her shirt over her head. Working together, they rid her of all her clothes quickly. Zac kissed her again and grasped her hips, spinning them around so that she was the one up against the dryer. She was soft and still wore a little bit of baby weight, but he was still able to lift her easily onto the dryer's surface. It was just the right height, Zac was pleased to see. He nudged her legs apart and slipped his hand between them. 

If he thought her lips were warm, it was nothing compared to the warmth he felt between her legs. She squirmed underneath his touch and Zac was pleased to see that she wasn't going to last much longer, either. Not wanting to waste that, he pulled back and lined himself up at her entrance. She let out a satisfied sigh as he thrust into her. Zac had to lean his head on her shoulder for a moment to catch his breath before he could begin to work up any sort of rhythm.

Once he finally began to move, so did Nat. She wrapped her legs around him, still squirming and trembling. He could feel the dryer's vibrations going through her body and it was strange, but not at all unpleasant. 

They were both far too close for the sex to last long, but it wasn't unsatisfying. Natalie bit her lip to stifle her moans when she came, and Zac had to bury his head in her hair to keep himself from crying out as well. Even after he came, he didn't want to move. Only when the dryer kicked off, its buzzer making them both jump, did either of them make any attempt to move.

Zac redressed quickly, not looking Nat's way as he wiggled into Taylor's pajamas. They did fit him after all, and after what else of Taylor's he'd just tried on for size, he found that kind of funny. He tried not to actually laugh, though, because he didn't want to explain that to Nat. When he finally turned back to her, he was surprised to see that she was already dressed and folding his now-dry clothes.

“Umm,” she said, not meeting his eyes. “I was thinking, maybe some hot cocoa before bed?”

Zac nodded. He didn't need the caffeine that late, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping anyway. And he couldn't helping smiling at the fact that Nat remembered that he didn't drink coffee. He wanted to thank her for that, among other things, but he didn't. He just followed her to the kitchen, the first smile of the day on his lips.


End file.
